mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Al Gran Galà
Al Gran Galà o La Canzone del Galà è una canzone dell'ultimo episodio della prima stagione, Una Serata Indimenticabile. Ciascuna delle protagoniste arriva al castello di Canterlot dove si svolge il Gran Galà Galoppante con le proprie aspettative, e cantano assieme agli altri partecipanti cosa si aspettano di trovare alla festa. L'episodio è un seguito di I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante in cui Twilight Sparkle riceve gli inviti per le sue amiche, e di Il Profumo del Successo in cui Rarity crea i vestiti che si rivedono qui. Testo :Sparkle :Gran galà :Coro :Gran galà :Fluttershy :Gran galà :Le creature, in giardino rivedrò :E saranno mie amiche al gran galà :(Gran galà) :Gli uccellini, gli animali :Mi vorranno tutti bene :Grandi amici noi saremo :Al grande galà :Coro :Si avvereranno i sogni qui al gran galà :Gran galà :Applejack :Gran galà :(Gran galà) :Venderò :(venderò) :Tutti i dolci alle mele :(sì vedrai) :E gli amici :(sono qui) :Affamati :(sì lo sai) :Tutti quanti accorreranno :(è così) :E alla fine tanti soldi :Per la famiglia Apple :Coro :Presto dai sbrighiamoci :Gnam gnam che languorino :Tutti i sogni che noi abbiam :Si avverano al gran galà :Gran galà :Rarity :Al galà troverò :Il mio principe azzurro :E sarà molto gentile al galà :(al galà) :Lui è bello, elegante :E mi fa battere il cuor :Per lui sono già una lady :Questo al gran galà :Coro :Tutti noi aspettavamo questa gran serata :Indimenticabile sarà il gran galà :Gran galà :Dash :Speravo e volevo :Volare con quei pony :Gli Wonderbolts volteggiano :Coraggiosi su di voi :Figure straordinarie :Che danzano nell'aria :Ci copriranno di diamanti :Qui al gran galà :Coro :Quel che abbiam desiderato e tutti noi sogniamo :Finalmente può avverarsi qui al gran galà :Gran galà :Pie :Sono qui al gran galà :Questa sera è festa sai :E di certo non poteva non venire Pinkie Pie :Organizzo le più belle feste ovunque qua e là :Forza vieni, non mancare :Che comincia il gran galà :Coro :Che gioia, che risate al Gran Galà :Gran galà :Sparkle :Al galà (al galà) :Con Celestia (con Celestia) :La nostra principessa (lei è qui) :Parleremo di magia che abbiam vissuto qui (la magia) :Un momento un po' speciale lo sarà soltanto per me :(È davvero un po' speciale) :Tutti :Tutti al galà per vivere un' emozione magica :Tutti al galà per stare uniti e insieme festeggiare :Questo galà è una serata che non puoi dimenticare :Tutti al galà :Fluttershy :Insieme a noi :Tutti :Tutti al galà :Applejack :Forza andiamo :Tutti :Tutti al galà :Rarity :C'è il principe :Tutti :Tutti al galà :Dash :Gli Wonderbolts :Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle :Con me (x6) :Tutti :Al gran galà :Al gran galà :Tutti insieme al gran galà Gala Gala Gala Creatures, I shall see in the garden They will be my friends at gala (Grand Gala) Birds, animals I wish all good Great friends we will be At large gala Dreams will come true here at the gala Gala Gala (Grand Gala) I sell (Sell) All sweet apple (Yes you'll see) And friends (I'm here) Hungry (Yes I know) Everyone will flock (so it is) And in the end a lot of money Family Apple Soon the hurry Yum yum that peckish All the dreams which we have Come true at gala Gala Gala find My Prince Charming It will be very kind to Gala (Gala) He is handsome, stylish It makes my heart For him are already a lady This at gala All of us were expecting this big night Unforgettable will be the gala Gala I had hoped Flying with those ponies The circling Wonderbolts Brave on you Extraordinary figures Dancing in the air They will cover diamond Here at the gala We have what you want and we all dream Finally can come true here at the gala Gala I'm here at the gala Tonight is party know He certainly could not come Pinkie Pie I organize the most beautiful festivals everywhere here and there Strength come, do not miss That begins the grand gala What joy, what laughter to Gala Gala Gala (Gala) With Celestia (with Celestia) Our princess (she is here) We'll talk about magic that we have lived here (magic) A moment a little 'special it will be only for me (It's really a bit 'special) All Gala to live a 'magical emotion All Gala to stand together and celebrate together This Gala is a night that you can not forget All Gala Between us All Gala Come on let's go All Gala There Prince All Gala The Wonderbolts with me At the gala At the gala All together the grand gala Testo Originale :At the Gala (at the Gala), :Fluttershy :At the Gala, in the garden :I'm going to see them all! :All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala! (at the Gala!) :All the birdies, and the critters :They will love me big and small! :We'll become good friends forever :Right here at the Gala! :Choir :All our dreams will come true right here at the Gala, at the Gala! :Applejack :At the Gala (it's amazing!), I will sell them (better hurry!) :All my appletastic treats! (yummy, yummy!) :Hungry ponies (they'll be snacking!), they will buy them (bring your money!) :Caramel apples, apple sweets! (gimme some!) :And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family! :Choir :All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter :All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala, at the Gala! :Rarity :At the Gala, all the royals :They will meet fair Rarity :They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala! (at the Gala) :I will find him, my Prince Charming, :And how gallant he will be, :He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala! :Choir :This is what we've waited for, to have the best night ever! :Each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the Gala, at the Gala! :Dash :Been dreaming, I've been waiting :To fly with those brave ponies :The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks :Spinning 'round and having kicks :Perform for crowds of thousands :They'll shower us with diamonds :The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! :Choir :All we've longed for, all we've dreamed, our happy ever after! :Finally will all come true, right here at the Grand Gala, at the Gala! :Pie :I am here at the Grand Gala, for it is the best party :But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie :For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree :Ponies playing, ponies dancing, with me at the Grand Gala! :Choir :Happiness and laughter at the Gala, at the Gala! :Sparkle :At the Gala (at the Gala), with the Princess (with the Princess) :Is where I'm going to be (she will be) :We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (she will see) :It is going to be so special as she takes time just for me! :Choir :This will be the best night ever! :Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow :Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever :Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine :Fluttershy :Into the Gala, meet new friends :Applejack :Into the Gala, sell some apples :Rarity :Into the Gala, find my prince :Dash :Prove I'm great as a Wonderbolt is :Fluttershy: To meet! :Applejack: To sell! :Rarity: To find! :Rainbow Dash: To prove! :Pinkie Pie: To woop! :Twilight Sparkle: To talk! :All :Into the Gala, into the Gala! :And we'll have the best night ever! :At the Gala! Voci Correlate *Canzoni *Una Serata Indimenticabile en:At the Gala de:Auf der Gala es:The Gala Song pl:At the Gala ru:Самый лучший вечер (песня) sv:At the Gala